Belinda Mannix (The Good Cop)
Belinda Mannix (Emma Ishta) is the main villainess of "What Is the Supermodel's Secret?", episode 1.02 of Netflix's The Good Cop (airdate September 21, 2018). She was a famous Victoria's Secret model and the owner of her own organic amenities company, as well as an actress in the running for a new Disney movie. Introduction & Events Belinda was introduced encountering Tony Caruso, Sr. when he approached her at a bar while out with friends. She was initially uninterested in Tony's attempts to flirt with her, with Tony eventually leaving after putting his number into her phone. But the next day, Tony was surprised when Belinda arrived at his house, apologetic over her earlier treatment of him and claiming he was different from other men who tried to hit on her. Belinda later made Tony a "prarie oyster" as a cure for his hangover from the previous night and presented his son, Tony "TJ" Caruso Jr., with an Egyptian musk cologne that wasn't on the market as a gift. Tony then realized that he had lost his phone the previous night, spurring him and Belinda to begin searching for his phone, all while Belinda gushed over Tony and encouraged him not to give up on finding his phone. Throughout the day, as he investigated the murder of talent agent Albert Alan Morte, TJ appeared stunned at Belinda's apparent romantic interest in his father, with Tony assuring his son that Belinda had no reason to be faking her attraction to him. Reveal Shortly after that, however, Belinda was shown driving into a parking garage and getting into the passenger seat of a man who was shown in the episode's opening to have shot Morte to death in his hotel room (later being identified as notorious hitman Corey Speck). It was then revealed that Belinda had hired Corey to kill Morte, Belinda having been a past client of his, and her meeting with Corey also revealed her motivation for romancing Tony: she had accidentally butt dialed him while arranging for Corey to kill Morte at the bar, and she was hoping to be able to locate his phone and delete the message before he could hear it and find out her secret. After Speck threatened to kill Belinda if their deal went bad, the evil Belinda stated that she couldn't afford to deal with him if she couldn't contain the problem, responding to Speck mocking her threat by shocking him twice with a taser before shooting him to death with his own gun. Later on, Belinda was brought to the crime scene by Tony, allowing her to charm the officers and enter the car containing Speck's body; doing so to contaminate the scene as a means of avoiding suspicions. Tony also took to Four Corner Taxi after remembering that he left his phone in the cab he took home, with Belinda convincing Tony to break in to retreive his phone from the lost-and-found. Tony eventually found his phone, playing the message he got from Belinda and discovering how she had arranged for Speck to kill Morte. The conversation also revealed that she had Speck steal Morte's laptop for her, stating that he was using footage he'd recorded of her at a bachelor party to blackmail her. Belinda also callously mocked how Tony flirted with her as she was waiting for Speck, much to Tony's dismay. To cover up his knowledge of Belinda's villainous actions, Tony lied and told Belinda that he hadn't found his phone. Meanwhile, TJ uncovered Belinda's secret himself by finding the video of her that Morte had, which showed her working at a bachelor party as a stripper going by the name Candy. After identifying Belinda by the parrot tattoo on her hand, TJ went with Cora Vasquez to arrest Belinda, while Tony was preparing to have sex with Belinda after visiting a priest regarding his dilemma. Eventually, Tony told Belinda that he couldn't be with her, with his phone ringing revealing to the villainess that he knew her secret. After Belinda's attempt to seduce Tony into deleting the message failed, the pair got into a struggle over the phone, with Belinda attempting to destroy the phone in the microwave before trying to throw it out the window. TJ was able to catch the phone as he and Cora came into Belinda's apartment via the fire escape, with Cora handcuffing and arrest Belinda for her crimes. Gallery Belinda Mannix Reveal.png|Belinda meeting with Corey Speck; serving as her villainous reveal Belinda Mannix Defeat.png Belinda Mannix Arrest.png|Belinda's arrest Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Model Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Pistol Category:Show Business Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested